1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Group III nitride semiconductor device, a p-type contact structure, and a method for fabricating a Group III nitride semiconductor device.
2. Related Background Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H08-330629 discloses a nitride semiconductor light emitting device with a good luminous efficacy. The nitride semiconductor light emitting device includes an n-type nitride semiconductor layer, a p-type nitride semiconductor layer, and an active layer for emission between the n-type nitride semiconductor layer and the p-type nitride semiconductor layer.